1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an OLED display having improved mechanical strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display is a self-luminance display, and thus, does not need a separate light source. This characteristic enables OLED displays to have reduced thickness and weight than other types of displays. Furthermore, OLED displays have other advantages, such as relatively low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed. For these and other reasons, OLED displays are used in many applications, such as mobile electronic devices.
In general, an OLED display includes a display substrate in which a thin film transistor and organic light emitting elements are formed, a sealing member for covering the display substrate, and a sealant that bonds the display substrate and the sealing member. The sealant is coated along the edges of the substrate and forms a sealed space between the display substrate and the sealing member. The sealant, however, partially contacts any metal wire formed in the display substrate.
Unfortunately, the sealant and the metal wire are made of different materials, and thus, the adherence interface between them is usually weak. Therefore, the display substrate and the sealing member can become easily stripped or separated where the sealant and the metal wire contact each other.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.